


Illusion

by Skybirdday



Series: Illusion [1]
Category: The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Mystery, New York City, Poison, Secrets, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: What if the team continued to take cases?  In 1898, a new member joins them at808 Broadway to solve two cases of poisoning





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the two Alienist books and hoped that Caleb Carr would write more of the team.  
> Hence this fic. I wondered how it would be if the team took cases after the book The Angel  
> of Darkness and came up with this fic. This is set with the books in mind, not the T.V. series.  
> So Laszlo has black hair and dark eyes. Enjoy! (Any errors are mine!)

Chapter 1 - Introductions

John Moore entered the rooms at 808 Broadway and found familiar faces greeting him. “Lucius, Sara, and Marcus. Why did you send for me?”  
Sara smiled, walking towards him. “We have two cases, John. A mother and a child has been poisoned, which is similar to our other case where another child was poisoned. Also we have a new team member, Mr. Edwin Graham, a toxicologist. The Isaacsons brought him on. Come and meet him.” Then she opened the door.  
A sound greeted John. “Is that Laszlo – laughing??”  
“I believe so,” said Marcus with a smile. Both Mr. Graham and the Doctor have been talking about various topics for over an hour. I have never heard the Doctor so jovial.”  
John smiled. “He used to be before the Beecham case.”  
Then there was a few moments of silence before Lucius said “We should go in and not keep the Doctor waiting.” Then he opened the door, ushering John, Sara, and Marcus inside before entering himself, closing the door behind him.  
The Doctor sat dressed in all black next to another gentleman in grey, who sat in another chair close to the Doctor. As they came in, the two quickly stood as the  
other man’s eyes narrowed at the newcomers. The Doctor smiled. “You came, Moore. Good, then we will begin.” Then the Doctor glanced at the person beside him.  
“Moore, this is Mr. Edwin Graham, a laboratory technician he calls himself and a master of poisons. Graham, meet my friend, Mr. John Schuyler Moore”  
John reached out as Edwin did the same as they shook hands. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham.”  
“Likewise, Mr. Moore. Dr. Kreizler has been telling me of some of your youthful exploits.”  
John smiled. “I am sorry that you had to hear about our misspent youth.”  
Graham smiled back, blue-green eyes twinkling. “At least you had a friend to share it with.”  
“You did not?” asked Sara as she and the others sat down in chairs near where Graham and the Doctor sat.  
Graham shook his head. “I was around more adults than children as a child. To me, it seemed that no one would be my friend, but that changed in time.”  
Then he smiled. “Forgive me. Perhaps our minds need to work on the case on hand.”  
The Doctor nodded and turned to the Isaacson brothers. “Gentlemen, since the two of you brought us the case, would one of you like to start?”  
Lucius stood up. “The current case actually relates to an old case from five years ago. Two children were found dead in their beds. Their mother was accused and convicted of their murders. She saved the police a trip of the jail by poisoning herself and dying.”  
“How that case relates to our current one is that the mother in that case was the sister of the father involved in the present one,” said Marcus.  
“So this is another similar poisoning?” asked the Doctor.  
Both brothers nodded. “Yes, this is why Mr. Graham is here. The people from his laboratory boasts that he is a master of poisons. He can identify and  
categorize each potion and knows what they can do.’  
“I am merely a glorified lab rat,” said Graham with a shrug.  
“How did you come to be in this profession?” asked the Doctor, turning towards Graham.  
“I merely fell into it at university. One of the medical doctors hated to do lab work and I was taking one of his classes. He taught me all he knew and I loved it. He believed me competent and left me to it. After I graduated, one of my former classmates got me to join his laboratory. I believe that the term for my job is a toxicologist. But we digress.”  
The Doctor turned back to the brothers and Marcus began again. “In this present case, the father’s ten year old daughter Claire. She had been feeling ill, which had been baffling doctors for weeks.”  
“How was the poisoning determined?” asked the Doctor.  
“Usually, there are signs, sometimes they can be mistaken for a stomach bug or some other aliment. However a doctor who had experience with poison found white lines in the girl’s fingernails and tested her blood, which contained high levels of arsenic.”  
“Had the girl taken the poison by accident?” asked Sara.  
Graham shook his head. “No, the doctor wrote that the lines were long, possibly weeks or months of ingestion.”  
“So the girl was deliberate poisoned?” said the Doctor, his fingers touching the patch of hair on his chin.  
Graham and the Isaacsons all nodded. The Doctor smiled then, his dark eyes bright.  
“Then we shall take this case and see how they connect. Perhaps stop another poisoning.”  
“Laszlo, you believe that there will another?” asked John.  
Laszlo smiled wryly. “Why, Moore, why do you believe there have been only two?”  
“There have been others?” asked Sara.  
Laszlo nodded. “Sara, Lucius, and Marcus, I want all of you to check police records for cases in the last five years or maybe more. Check any deaths that seem normal. Bring back anything that you find.” Then he turned to John. “Moore, check newspaper articles for the same.”  
John groaned. “Research again! That will take hours, Laszlo!”  
“Yes, it will, but what if someone else dies in the meantime? Another life wasted. Meanwhile, I will go with Graham to the lab he works at and question his fellow workers. We will meet back here in a couple of days.” Then everyone left slowly one by one until 808 Broadway was empty once more.

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, the team reconvene at 808 Broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that all errors are mine. I meant to say at the end of the first chapter 'End  
> of Chapter 1, not END'. I have corrected that. This will continue until it is finished. Actually this  
> will be part of a series. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

When John came in to the rooms at 808 Broadway, he frowning as he glanced around before closing the door. “So I am the last one to arrive.”  
“Do not be that way, Moore,” said the Doctor, looking at his friend. He gestured to a nearby chair. “Come and sit. Then we will all tell what we have found.”  
John nodded and sat as the Doctor looked around before saying, “So who wishes to go first?”  
Marcus looked at Lucius and Sara before turning back to Kreizler. “Perhaps we should?” Lucius and Sara nodded. “The three of us went to speak with Claire’s  
family members. Andrew Brooks, the father, is a hardworking lawyer. His wife Agnes is quiet and shy. Claire, the daughter, we found to be a lively child, recovering from her illness.”  
“Marcus, you said that the wife was shy, but would she answer you when you asked her questions or would she defer to her husband?” asked John.  
“Sometimes, but if we spoke to her directly, she would answer our questions,” said Sara.  
“What of the daughter? Does she obey her parents?” asked Graham.  
“Sometimes, but do not all children test their parents. I know Lucius and I did ours. Agnes is not Claire’s mother. Andrew’s first wife Susan died of  
consumption when Claire was two. Agnes is the only mother she has known,” said Marcus.  
“That does not mean anything. Remember Libby Hatch,” said John.  
“Libby Hatch?” said Graham as he turned back to face Kreizler. “That woman you investigated. I remember you telling me that over lunch at Delmonico’s.”  
John smiled. “So what did you think of Delmonico’s?”  
Graham smiled. “Excellent service and pleasant staff. The food was delicious, but a bit too rich for me. Had to take a Johnson Digestive Tablet to feel better.”  
“Back to the matter at hand, how was Claire poisoned? What is her typical day?”  
“Claire stayed at home or school and ate the same foods except for two times,” said Sara. “Once she went to her friend’s house and spent the night there  
with permission from both sets of parents. The other time she stayed at her grandmother’s. The grandmother was ill too, but has recovered.”  
“Perhaps something they ate together,” said John.  
“Have you talk to the grandmother?” asked Kreizler.  
Lucius shook his head. “Not yet. We will talk to her in a few days. She has events at her church that she is seeing to and cannot get away.”  
Kreizler nodded before turning toward John. “What have you found out?”  
“Boredom and a hatred of the printed word.”  
“John—”  
John sighed. “I spent several hours through old newspapers. I even called around. I happened to find an old article. A small blurb from twenty years ago.  
A woman died and her family grieved. But she was not well liked in the community. Her name was Barbara McCabe, nee Craig. She left behind her husband  
Michael and daughters Anne and Beatrice.”  
“Could she have been poisoned? Did you get a copy of the article, Moore?”  
“I don’t know. I found it last minute and it’s twenty years old. How could it relate to our two poisonings?”  
Kreizler’s eyes narrowed. “It could have triggered these poisonings. Or that poisoning could have been their first victim.”  
“If the poisoner is an adult now, then they would have been a child or perhaps a baby. No child could do that,” said Graham.  
“Graham, you have a good and gentle heart. Perhaps you need to come to my Institute and see the children there. Anyone is capable. Besides who would notice a child?” said Kreizler.  
All was silent then for a few moments. Then Kreizler spoke once more. “Lucius, Sara, and Marcus, talk with the grandmother. See if she could shed light  
on the events prior to the poisoning. John, get me that article and talk to anyone who investigated then. Graham, tomorrow I will take you to visit my  
Institute and you can see what I mean. We will come back here in a week’s time.” All nodded before gathering their things and leaving one by one until  
only Kreizler and Graham were left.  
“You probably find this tedious, Graham, but investigations take time,” said Kreizler as they walked to the door.  
Graham smiled. “Actually, I find all of this fascinating, Doctor. Perhaps one day I will share with you my secret.”  
Kreizler chuckled. “You have a secret?”  
Graham nodded. “One I have kept for years. It seemed to harm no one except one time, but that matter was settled. Since we are friends now or  
at least colleagues, I wanted to share it with you. Maybe after this investigation is over.”  
“That would be fine. You should go first and I will go out after you when I lock the doors,” said Kreizler. Graham nodded and did as he was told.  
Then Kreizler went through and pulled the door closed before locking it with a key. Then he and Graham went down the street, disappearing into the massive crowd of people.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo and Graham visit the Institute, where Laszlo learns some things about Graham

“This is nice, Doctor Kreizler,” said Graham, looking at the building and the yard beyond. “What do the children do here?”  
Kreizler smiled. “They learn and play. Have interactions with each other and act like the children that they are.”  
Graham frowned. “Children can be cruel.’  
Kreizler nodded. “But with care and kindness, they can be taught to be kind and in turn grow into kind adults.  
Graham looked away and whispered “They can also be taught to be cruel. Or learn from their parents’ actions.”  
“Graham. . .Edwin, have you had cruel experiences?”  
Edwin looked Kreizler in the eye then. “I am the child of farmers and was expected to be one when I grew up. Not from my family though. They knew I was smart and wanted better for me. There were some rich people and their children in town that turned their noses up at me. However others, poor and rich alike, that cared for me and taught me things that I needed to grow into the adult I became. The only reason I got to go to university is because of Mrs. Irene Dowd, who had money from her husband’s textile business, and gave it to me to fund my schooling.”  
“Dr. Kreizler.”  
The Doctor turned to find a short thin lady in a grey dress approaching him. “Yes, Matron?”  
“Young William Liebz is having one of his seizures. Last time you seemed to calm him sooner.”  
“Of course.” Then Kreizler turned to Graham. “Graham, if you would wait here, I will be right back,” he said as he and the Matron followed the path back to the Institute.  
“Why are you dressed like that?”  
Graham looked down and found a round short boy staring up at him with wary green eyes. Then Graham smiled as he lowered himself on his knees to the ground and stared eye to eye with the young boy. “We older folks as adults, have to look clean and properly dressed no matter what job we have. It was a change from when I was a child and liked playing in the dirt. Why get clean if you are just going to get dirty again?”  
The boy nodded. “Mama would always make me wash up from stickball. She and Da are in God’s hands now.”  
“And your name, sir?”  
The boy laughed. “I am not a sir. My name’s Tommy.”  
Graham held out his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Tommy. My name is. . .Edwin. . .”  
“Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Edwin.”  
“Thomas!”  
Tommy turned towards the voice before turning back to Edwin. “I have to go now. Goodbye.”  
The little boy walked away then to the matron’s side as Kreizler walked back to stand beside Graham. “Tommy usually does not talk to adults. You would make a good father, Graham.’  
Graham snorted. “I doubt it.”  
Kreizler stared at his companion. “How old are you, Graham?”  
Graham looked at Kriezler. “Thirty-three, Doctor.”  
Kreizler smiled. “You are still young, Graham. You can still be a father. Do you have someone that you are interested in?”  
Graham looked away then. “Yes.”  
“Have you courted them?”  
“No.”  
“And why not?”  
Graham turned back. “They are intelligent and excel in their studies. Not usually attractive, but to me, they are. They have been nothing but kind to me. They care for others besides themselves. They have friends and loved ones. Why would I be worthy of them? They could find someone more suited to them.”  
“Have you asked them or their parents for their hand?”  
Graham snorted again. “I don’t know if their parents are still alive, but they are of age. They are several years older than me. I don’t know if they would accept my proposal. I could not stand being spurned.”  
“So you are afraid then? But what if they accept and you could marry and start a family? Or perhaps they cannot have a family? Is that what you fear?”  
“I am afraid that I shall not be worthy of them.”  
Kreizler smiled softly. “I understand. Perhaps I shall tell you my secrets too one day. Would you like to dine with me at Delmonico’s?”  
Graham smiled. “Of course. Let’s go,” 

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this on and off for a couple of months. The person that  
> Graham is speaking of is someone we met in the series. (Just for a hint). Enjoy!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone come together back at 808 Broadway, where a revelation is made.  
> Clues are revealed as things connect.

“Lunch?”  
Dr. Laszlo Kreizler turned, his dark clothed form moving towards his visitor. “Yes, Moore.” His eyes glancing over at a nearby table. “I thought that since I requested everyone to arrive  
at 1 o’clock in the afternoon, I would be obligated to provide a repast.”  
Moore smiled. “Delmonico’s have outdone them. They seem to have provided all our favorites.”  
Laszlo smiled. “I have a couple of favorites that Graham like along with a stout that he is fond of.”  
“You and Edwin have become close, haven’t you?”  
“Yes, John. I hope that he will become a permanent member of our little group.”  
Moore nodded. “He seems to fit right in with some of us like the Isaacsons and you Laszlo. I don’t know how Sara feels. As for me, I believe that he is hiding something. Call it my reporter’s instinct.”  
Laszlo sighed. “He told me that he would like to tell me a secret and in turn I told him that I would tell him mine—”  
“Laszlo, if this man is untrustworthy. Think of the consequences of revealing personal information—”  
“If he is to be a member of our team, I want him to know. I want him to understand, John. Besides, he also told me that he is interested in someone but they do not know.”  
“Could he be interested in Sara? I saw interact at the first meeting. They talked and laughed most of the time.”  
Laszlo nodded. “You picked up on that too. It is a possibility. Or perhaps a male member of our team or perhaps both sexes?. That could be his secret.”  
“If that got out, then no wonder he is being secretive.”  
Kreizler shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with that. He will be a friend regardless.”  
“Mr. Moore? Dr. Kreizler? Are you here?” said several voices out in the hallway.  
Kreizler smiled. “I believe everyone has arrived. We can talk later.” Quietly, the others came in. First Sara, then the Issacson brothers, and then Graham. “Welcome and thank you for coming.  
Since we would be arriving past luncheon, I decided to provide us with lunch from Delmonico’s.”  
Everyone smiled and said their thanks and begin to pick up plates to get some food before headed to their desks to eat.  
After lunch and with the dishes cleared away, Kreizler stood up. “Now after that fine meal, we must get down to the business at hand. Sara, how was the visit with the grandmother?”  
Sara frowned. “It was odious. She reminded me of mothers of schoolmates. The woman wants control of anything and everyone, even her own family.”  
Lucius nodded. “She had bad things to say about her grandson, his late wife, his current wife, and his late sister and her children.”  
“What was her verdict?”  
“That is was God’s will that she killed herself by her own hand for killing her unruly children.’  
“And young Claire?’  
“She can be molded into a proper young lady. That is the only thing that she says that the current wife got right,” said Marcus.  
Graham frowned. “Sounds like some of the rich women in my hometown.”  
“If someone knew how the woman was, then they would believe that they were justified in poisoning her. I wonder why none of her family had thought of that.” Said John.  
“Perhaps someone did. Hence our investigation,” said Marcus.  
“Still, why the little girl?” asked Graham.  
“It could be as we have surmised that the little girl and her grandmother shared a meal that was tainted. Maybe the poisoner did not know that they would share the meal  
or it was out of the ordinary for the grandmother to do so. Hence for the granddaughter, it was accidental,” said Kreizler. Then he turned to Moore. “John, did you get what I asked for?”  
Moore sighed. “Yes, I have every damned article on both cases and any personal papers that I could find including birth, marriage, and death Certificates. I hope this satisfies you,” said John,  
plopping a pile of papers on Laszlo’s desk.  
Kreizler smiled. “Excellent. Everyone, if you would, please take a pile of papers.” Then he turned to John. “Moore, you are excluded from going through papers since you found them. However,  
you will be on hand to explain to us if we have questions.” Quietly, each member took a stack, went to their desks, and began to sort through.  
Graham stared at his and was halfway through when he saw two documents one behind the other. Then he saw it and his eyes widened. He looked up and saw everyone else, heads down above their piles.  
He turned and carefully plucked the two documents and placed it inside his coat where he had a secret pocket. He would use it later.  
Then after some time had passed, Dr. Kreizler stood and said “Everyone, since we have spent an hour looking at Moore’s articles and various papers. What have you learned?”  
“It seems that Mrs. McCabe was friends with a Miss Macon at the time of her death. Miss Macon then married a Mr. Lucius Jacobs. Together they had a daughter Susan, who married an Andrew Brooks,” said Sara.  
“The father of the girl!” said Lucius. “So the grandmother is his mother-in-law.”  
“Then perhaps the actual target was the grandmother,” said Marcus.  
“But why?” said John.  
“Could it relate to the previous poisoning?” said Graham.  
“It could be tied into why the first poisoning was committed. A trial run.”  
“So the first one was an accident?” said Sara, looking at the Doctor.  
“Perhaps. I would like if we would convene again here tomorrow. Rest up, and gather your questions. Bring them tomorrow with you. Have a good night.” Slowly, the team filed out one by one  
until only Graham and Dr. Kreizler were left. The doctor turned and said “Graham, do you need anything?”  
Graham opened his month, but closed it. Then shook his head before heading out the door with Laszlo following close behind after locking up the building. 

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter. . .oh, and one of the points that John and Laszlo makes during their conversation, they  
> got right! Guess what that is. . . Enjoy!


	5. Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moore loses something and goes to Laszlo; Graham makes a costly decision. Laszlo finds something unexpected.

“Moore, what is wrong? Why are you here at my home at midnight and have woken the entire household?”  
Moore came in as Cyrus closed the door behind him, wringing his fingers through his hair. “I am missing one of the papers, Laszlo, but for the life of me, I cannot remember which one.”  
“Explain to me why this is important that you could not wait until morning.”  
“On it, there was a name that is familiar and it is connected to both cases. But without that paper, I cannot remember the name.”  
“Could you have misplaced it?”  
“No, I collected everything before I left. Even going through each piece, I put it into order. Only one paper is missing. It is not an article, perhaps it is some sort of certificate.”  
“So if you do not have it, who does?”  
Moore frowned. “Graham.”  
Laszlo frowned. “He would not.”  
Moore shook his head. “It was not you or myself nor the Isaacsons or Sara. Cyrus and Stevie were not there so that only leaves Graham.”  
“If that is true, why would he take it? For what purpose?”  
“Perhaps he saw something we didn’t. But why did he not tell anyone?”  
“He could have not been sure. I am sure that Graham has his reasons. When he comes in, we can ask him.”  
****

Graham stared at the house. It seemed the same like the others and he knew that the person he was looking for was here, waiting and watching. He wondered if they knew why he was there. He had figured  
out the connection between the two cases and knew who the true suspect was. Perhaps he should have told Dr. Kreizler or Mr. Moore what he had found or told where he was going. But he couldn’t do anything  
about that now for there was no turning back.  
Quietly, he moved forward as he came near the porch before he heard a noise. Was someone shooting, he thought. Then he jerked as he touched his left shoulder with his hand and held it up. His palm was red. Blood?  
Then he felt the world turn and tilt until his eyes fell upon another form in the distance before he finally closed his eyes.

*********

“Dr. Kriezler!”  
“Lucius, Marcus! Come in!” said Kreizler. “We’ve been expecting you. We are just waiting for Graham.so I postponed the meeting. However Graham is now an hour late.”  
“That was why we rushed to see you. Edwin Graham has been shot.”  
Kriezler’s eyebrows rose. “What?”  
Both brothers nodded. “He is at St. Vincent’s. He is going in and out of consciousness. Also he is refusing treatment. You seem to know him best, Doctor. Do you think that he would listen to you if we take you to him?”  
“Perhaps, but I will need a carriage,” said Kriezler.  
Marcus nodded. “Already done, Doctor. It’s waiting for us downstairs.”  
John stood up. “Go with them, Lazslo. Sara and I can lock up. Just let us know how Graham is.”  
“I will, John. Thank you all.” Then the three left to go to the carriage downstairs.

*******

Once at the hospital, Lucius and Marcus went to the waiting room while Kriezler meet with the doctor before they both went into the room. Moments passed as until sometime later, Kriezler came out, walking  
slowly as he got closer to the Isaacsons. “Doctor, are you right?” asked Marcus frowning. “What about Graham? Is he—”  
“Graham will live, just shot in the shoulder and the wound is clean.” Then he turned to Marcus. “Could you ask Sara to come tomorrow and meet me at the entrance. I have some questions for her to ask Graham.”  
Marcus nodded. “I can, Dr. Kreizler.”  
“Good, I will stay here. Graham will not be alone tonight. The two of you can go.”  
“We will. Is there anything that we can get for the two of you, Doctor?” asked Lucius.  
Dr. Kreizler shook his head. “I need nothing and Graham will be well cared for. I hope that you have a good night.”  
“You too, Doctor,” said Marcus as the brothers left the hospital.

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had chapters 5 shorter so i took some from what would have been part of Chapter 6 and  
> added it to this one. Hopefully only two more chapters after this one. Enjoy!


	6. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser for the upcoming chapter.

"I am sorry that I went without letting anyone know where I was going. Next time, I will alert someone."

Sara smiled. "Good. Now, we will procede with the questioning."

Graham smiled. "Already?"

"Could you me your real name?"

End of teaser


End file.
